Nuevo Inicio
by Sacilha-Taisho
Summary: Este fic ya lo abia publicado en mi cuenta de fanfic es, con el nombre de un nuevo inicio, pueden encontrarme hay como misa 55 asi que no es plege espero les guste. :)
1. Chapter 1

**1: RECORDANDO EL PASADO **

**-****_Tres meses_**- penso un inuhanyou de cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos dorados, recostado en una de las ramas más altas del Goshimboku, mirando al cielo con tristeza y anhelo – _han pasado ya 3 meses en los que no he podido ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, ni esa encantadora sonrisa que me dedicabas únicamente a mi_ – dijo eta vez soltando una solitaria lagrima.

**_FLASH BACK – Inuyasha pov's._**

Al fin la batalla final habia terminado, Naraku estaba muerto y la perla, ahora completamente purificada, yacía en las manos de mi pequeña y muy cansada kagome, pues ella era quien abia gastado más energía que cualquiera de nosotros, ya que la abia usado para crear un campo, para proteger a nuestros compañeros, que avían caído inconscientes, y uso la misma para pelear y purificar a Naraku, pues Kagura y Hakudoshi me avían mantenido bastante ocupado, vi como el campo que creo se desvanecía y sus piernas flaqueaban, no dude en correr hacia ella para sujetarla, la tenía en mis brazos.

Inuyasha – _¿Kagome?, ¿estás bien?_ – no disimile mi preocupacion, no tenia caso, vi a mis amigos recobrar la conciencia y levantarse con dificultad, para caminar hacia nosotros, incluso Shippo abia terminado bastante herido y exhausto, pues él y Kirara habian protegido a Sango y a Miroku mientras estaban inconscientes, regrese mi mirada a Kagome, todo su cuerpo tenia miles de rasguños, cortadas que se veían claramente profundas, sangre y muchos moretones, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y con trabajo cubrían su cuerpo para que no mostrara más de lo necesario, pero aun asi, dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Kagome – _Inu-inuyasha…si…estoy bien solo…algo can-sada _– me dijo con una sonrisa débil, no me convencía del todo, pero no hice pregunta alguna. En ese momento, a mi nariz llego un olor desagradable – **_tierra y cadáveres – _**pensé de inmediato, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquel olor, me percate que no fui el unico en percibir aquella presencia, ya que Kagome se tenso y de inmediato intento levantarse, yo le ayude y cuando estuvo de pie, se alejo de mi si verme siquiera, eso me dolió, pero sabia porque lo hacía.

Justo en ese momento aprecio frente a nosotros una mujer con trajes de miko, mirada fría y sin sentimientos, cabello largo, negro y sin brillo, y un arco en su espalda, aquella mujer a la que creí aber amado hace 55 años, si, ya habian pasado 5 años desde que inicio nuestro viaje.

Kikyo – _Inuyasha _– dijo con aquella voz gélida que poseía, asiéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi espalda – **_escalofriante –_** pensé de inmediato, igual que siempre que mencionaba mi nombre – _Naraku está muerto y la perla de shikon purificada, ven conmigo al infierno_ – aquello abia sonada enteramente como una orden en vez de petición, que se supone debía ser, en ese momento, percibí el olor que mas detestaba, despues de la sangre de Kagome, sus lagrimas – _el tiempo se ha terminado, ya tomaste tu decisión y es obvio que me escogiste a mí, asi que vámonos_ – continuo diciendo, era cierto, yo, ya abia tomado mi decisión y era hora de que todos la supieran.

Inuyasha – _Asi es Kikyo, ya tome mi decisión_ – mi voz no mostro sentimiento alguno, lo que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Kikyo; camine hacia Kagome y la vi directamente a los ojos, con todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella - _¡DESIDO QUEDARME CON MI AMADA KAGOME PARA SIEMPRE!_ – dije con total seguridad de mis palabras, al parecer mi respuesta sorprendió a todos, y pude percibir varios sentimientos en el ambiente, en mis amigos felicidad, en mi Kagome sorpresa, alegria y amor, pero en Kikyo…pude percibir la ira, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla, por lo que voltee hacia ella con Kagome en mis brazos, ya que conociéndola; intentaría hacerle algo, y eso no lo iba a permitir, de repente ella exploto toda esa energía, mandándonos a volar a todos, yo fui a dar hasta el Goshimboku pegándome en la espalda con Kagome aun en mis brazos, entonces ella se quito su arco de la espalda, y con una punta de metal que saco de no sé dónde, creo una flecha con su energía espiritual y la energía demoniaca que la habia rodeado y apunto hacia nosotros.

Kikyo – _Escúchame Inuyasha, tú te vienes con migo al infierno, ¡te guste o no! _– inmediatamente lanzo la flecha, yo por miedo aparte a Kagome de mi lado, para evitar que le pasara algo, en ese momento creí ver que la flecha iba algo lenta, y vi a Kagome levantarse rapidamente y correr hacia mí, haciendo sangrar en demasía sus heridas y empujarme a un lado, queria detenerla pero mi cuerpo se movía demasiado lento, vi como ella se paraba en mi lugar, haciendole frente a Kikyo, pero,… la flecha atravesó su pecho en el corazon clavándola en el Goshimboku – **_igual que a mi hace 55 años –._**

Inuyasha - _¡KAGOME!_ – grite con desesperacion, vi como levantaba su mano derecha y sacaba la flecha de su pecho, la cual se deshizo en su mano en sangrentada por su poder espiritual, despues volvió a pararse como si nada, encarando nuevamente a Kikyo, - **_ imposible – _**pensé asombrado, ningún yokai, hanyou y mucho menos un humano, ni siquiera con poder espiritual, uviera podido hacer eso, cualquiera abría muerto al instante, pero mi Kagome...

Kikyo – _bueno, supongo que si no puedo llevarte a ti inuyasha, ¡ME LLEBARE A KAGOME!_ – inmediatamente que termino de desir aquello, vi la tierra bajo sus pies abrirse y a ella desaparecer entre fuego y cenizas, poco me importo, pero corrí rapidamente a mi Kagome quien se veía cansada y apenas podia mantenerse en pie, por lo que la sujete y acune en mis brazos.

Inuyasha – ¡_Kagome! ¡Baka yo!, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!_ – estaba desesperado, ella no dejaba de sangrar. Entonces vi como levantaba la mirada buscando la mía, vi amor, tristeza y preocupacion en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, levanto su mano derecha bañada en su sangre y acaricio mi mejilla, dejando salir miles de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kagome – _Porque…te amo…y aria…todo-por ti_ – me dijo con una voz muy cansada, no me di cuenta, pero estaba llorando, mis lagrimas fluían sin que yo pudiera o quisiera evitarlo – _Inu-yasha _– en ese momento levanto su mano izquierda que estaba cerrada, yo puse la mía debajo y vi como dejaba caer la perla de Shikon en mi mano – _porfabor Inu-yasha…cuídala…solo…hasta que…yo pueda a serlo de-nuevo – _yo asentí con la cabeza y tome las manos de kagome y las junte con las mías, despues dirigí mi mirada hacia mi Kagome que cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad, no lo pude evitar, me lance a sus labios aun tibios.

Inuyasha – yo _tambien te amo mi Kagome _– mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, la volví a besar, pude sentir que por alguna razon mi sangre pasaba de mi cuerpo al de ella por medio del beso, pero no le di ninguna importancia, entonces vi, como de uno de los ojos de kagome salia una lagrima, diferente a las demás, pues era una lagrima de sangre, antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse por completo a mi beso, minutos despues, que me parecieron demasiado cortos, ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin vida, ella sabía que jamas se recuperaría si recibía aquella flecha, y aun asi lo hiso, por eso me dio la perla, para que la protegiera, porque confiaba en que lo aria, vi su cuerpo ser envuelto por un aura blanca y calida para despues desintegrarse en mis brazos, cada partícula de su cuerpo se fue uniendo en un punto envuelto de luz, cuando todo acabo, frente a mi flotando y rodeada de un aura sagrada, habia un hermoso collar, con una cadena de plata, un corazon de cuarzo rosa con las letras **_"I y K_** " grabadas en oro y con pequeños diamantes incrustados en cada una de ellas, suponia que mi amada Kagome uso sus últimas fuerzas para dejarme aquel hermoso recuerdo – _te prometo que lo cuidare por siempre, y que jamas te olvidare_ – dije, soltando una última lagrima, colocándome el dije alrededor del cuello y guardando la perla en mi ropa, antes de levantarme para buscar a mis amigos.

_FIN FLASH BACK – pov's normal._

_Inuyasha – despues de eso regrese a la aldea con los demás, y cuando entre en ella, el collar que me diste despidio una gran carga de energía formando un campo de protección que la cubrió por completo, ahora ningún ser con malas intenciones puede entrar en ella, y los yokais, hanyous y humanos viven en paz y armonía como siempre quisiste ademas, la perla desapareció poco tiempo despues de que el campo se creo, supongo que no querías que ubiera problemas de demonios atacando la aldea en busca de ella – __**demo, no puedo evitar…el extrañarte tanto – **_penso Inuyasha con nostalgia, en eso vio pasar barios Shinidama chu con almas entre sus patas, y no dudo en atacarlos, destruyéndolos por completo – _no boy a permitir que vuelvas a recuperarte de nuevo Kikyo – _dijo con rabia el oji-dorado, vio como de entre los arboles aparecían unos shinidama chu color rosa-violeta y recogían las almas que avían tirado los otros, no intento detenerlos, pues sabía que ellos no pertenecían a la no-muerta, sino a otra persona, ademas por el espectaculo que presencia algunas veces en las noches, intuía que aquellas almas, no eran encerradas en ningún cuerpo de barro o que se las comía algún demonio, según él, más bien eran salvadas.

La tranquilidad de Inuyasha se vio interrumpida al sentir un presencia muy de poderosa dirigirse a la aldea y delicioso olor a flor de cerezo y jazmín, por lo que fue tras ella, por dos razones.

1.-La curiosidad en el era grande, por conocer a aquel individuo con tan gran poder.

2.-Nadie podia tener una cantidad de energía demoniaca y espiritual en perfecto balance, ademas, ese poder era increíblemente mucho mayor al de Kagome y eso lo intrigaba.

Finalmente llego a la aldea y justo frente al campo abia una mujer de cabellera negra con destellos en azul metálico, ondulado y largo hasta poco debajo de las caderas que caía como cascada por su espalda, un par de orejas caninas negras resaltaban en lo alto de su cabeza, y bestia lo que parecía ser un vestido color rosa que le llegaba poco debajo de los mulos con un hilo en los bordes de color negros


	2. Chapter 2EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS VIEJOS AM

**2: EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS Y LA NUEVA MIKO GUARDIANA**

Inuyasha: Quien es usted - pregunto un no tan grosero inuyasha.

la chica al oirse llamada, volteo a verlo, dandole frente al chico con orejas de perro, sin embargo a Inuyasha casi se le va el alma del cuerpo, no podia creerlo, simplemente era imposible lo que estaba viendo.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Kaname- dijo una chica de almenos 20 años de edad, ojos color chocolate, casi completamente dorados, nariz respingada, mejillas trigueñas, con garras en sus manos dos colmillos sobresalientes en su boca en la parte superior, dientes tan blancos como las perlas y una sonrrisa tan encantadora y maternal, que llenaba de paz, junto con un par de esponjosas y tiernas orejitas color negro en lo alto de su cabesa y un flequillo algo alborotado cubriendo su frente.

Inuyasha: igualmente, mi nombre es Inuyasha- contesto el chico aun sin salir de su asombre - he digame, que ase aqui una inu-hanyou como usted? - pregunto un tanto desconsertado, pues la raza de los inuyokai, era una raza aunque poderosa, casi extinta.

Kaname: he benido a buscar a la miko Kaede, y a la miko Kagome, para cumplir con mi entrenamiento - contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha: Me temo que la unica que podra atenderte sera Kaede-oba chan- contesto el hanyou con algo de tristesa en su voz

Kaname: a ocurrido algo?-pregunto la chica preocupada al ver al chico con una mirada de profundo dolor

Inuyasha: Kagome murio ase tres meses- dijo el chico bajando la cabesa y cerrando sus puños intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran.

Kaname: ¡Ho! kami, que horrible, lo lamento no queria recordarte malas memorias- se disculpo la chica tocando el hombro de inu, quien solo asintio para luego limpiarse los restos de lagrimas con sus mangas, y luego levantar la cara un poco mejor

Inuyasha: descuida, tu no lo sabias, bueno te yebare con Kaede-oba chan-dijo con una sonrrisa, aciendo que la chica se ruborisara y asintiera, un tanto apenada.

Los dos caminaron hacia la aldea, pero Inuyasha noto que cuando Kaname atrabeso el campo, este se fortalecio, como si estubieran conectadas-_Debe ser por su alto poder espiritual-_penso sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, despues de unos minutos de andar por la aldea donde ahora convivian humanos, hanyous, y yokais en ompleta paz y armonia, yegaron a la cabbaña de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha:Kaede-oba chan puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico lebantanto un poco la cortina

Kaede: pasa- ella estaba doblando y guardando su futon por lo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta-niño cuantas bese te he...-no pudo terminar la frase, pues no podia creer lo que veia, aquella mujer era identia a esepcion de su mitad demoniaca y su inmenso poder espiritual, ademas de los ojos casi dorados que poseia.

Inuyasha: si, si, lo siento, ya sabes, es la costumbre jeje -dijo el chico serrando los ojos y rascandose la cabesa sonriendo como un niño que acaba de aser una trabesura

Kaede: descuida hijo, pero dime ¿Quien es la señorita?- pregunto Kaede con una sonrisa biendo a la joven

Inuyasha: Ha sierto, ella es Kaname, dijo que queria ablar contigo.

Kaname: Buenos dias kaede-sama, usted mando un pergamino al tempo kohana para solicitar una aprendis, hace 3 mese imedio- comento la joven con una sonrrisa

Kaede: Ha si, lo siento, por poco lo alvido, lamento, que sea solo yo quien te entrene- dijo con tristesa en su voz

Kaname: No se preocupe, el joven Inuyasha, ya me comento que Kagome-sama sufrio un incidente en el que perdio la vida, no me dio los detalles, pero lamento mucho su perdida-contesto la chica bajando la cabesa en señal de tristesa y respeto a la memoria de Kagome- pero sera un onor que usted sea mi mentora-comento levantando la cabesa mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

Kaede: el onor sera todo mio Kaname-san - contesto la miko mayor - Inuyasha, porfavor reuno a todo los adeanos diles que tengo un anuncio importante que darles - dijo esta vez dirigiendose al chico de traje rojo

Inuyasha: enseguida - contesto antes de salir como un rayo a cumplir con la peticion de "abuela".

Kaede: Crees que aya sido prudente venir aqui?- pregunto la miko mayor a la mas jove

Kaname: No lo se, pero no puedo quedarme quieta, y mucho menos alejada, haora que se que es lo que quiere, acerle, no lo permitire - dijo la chica con desicion volteando a ver a Kaede - esta noche debo salir - comento la chica con una voz de suplica

Kaede: lo se, y no te detendre, pues es tu deber - contesto con una sonrisa

Kaname: muchas grasias por entenderlo kaede-sama - dijo la chica para luego saltar y darle un abraso

Kaede: bueno por el momento lo mejor sera que te cambies de atuendo, no es propio de una sacerdotisa de esta epoca, andar vestida de esa forma- dijo la anciana, antes de ir a buscar un traje que ella pudiera usar - ¡HA¡, aqui esta, ven pruebatelo, aver que tal te queda - le dijo dandole un traje de miko, diferente al que ella usaba, ya que tenia una armadura en el pecho, y en ves de que tubiera un pantalon era mas vien una falda color rojo sangre, en la sintura y parte del pecho se encontraba la armadura, las mangas estaban abiertas desde poco antes del hombro asta poco antes de la muñeca por lo k permitia la mayor facilidad de movimiento

Kaname: grasias Kaede-sama es hermoso - le dijo antes de abrasarla para empesar a ponerle el traje de una "MIKO GUERRERA", pue asi se le conocia a los trajes de sacerdotisa que se usaba para las guardianas de aldeas, esos trajes, solo podian utilisarlo, mikos con gran poder, por lo k kikyo jamas lo pudo usar ademas de que se requeria una gran fuersa, en el pecho para sostener la armadura ya que estaba echa con el polvo de las estreyas caidas del cielo, por lo cual era demaciado pesadas, ademas de indestructibles.

/

Al transcurrir un par de horas, ya todos los aldeanos, estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña de Kaede, fue en eso que llegaron siertos imbitados especiales e in esperados

-¡INUYASHA!- gritaron tres voses a lo lejos, aciendo que el aludido volteara a ver quien lo llamaba con tanto entuciasmo.

Inuyasha: ¡CHICOS! -grito con extrema felicidad el oji-dorado, biendo asus amigos pasar el campo de protexion, montados en Kirara

Sango: Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo sin verte, como as estado?- pregunto una alegre exterminadora biendo a su ex-compañero de batalla.

Inuyasha: bien, y ustedes, ¿Cómo sigue la aldea?

Miroku: Lla emos terminado de reconstruila-dijo el monje poniendo una mano en la parte trasera de sierta taijija

Sango: ¡HENTAI! - chillo la chica dandole una de sus famosisimas cachetadas - Miroku ya te dije que controles esa mano, si no quieres que te la corte - amenaso una chica completamente furiosa.

Inuyasha: Hay chicos como extrañaba esto- dijo abrasando a sus amigos por encima del hombro y sonriendo como ase mucho no lo asia.

Shippo: Inuyasha - grito el pequeño Kitzune, saltando a los brasos de inuyasha quien lo resivio con gran alegria - te extrañe mucho outou-san

Inuyasha: Yo tambien te extrañe enano - desde que Kagome murio, el pequeño le abia dicho, que el siempre la avia visto como a una madre, ademas que era crucial para los demonios, que si perdian a sus padres el primero que los acojiera, se conbertiria en su padre/madre, y como Kagome lo abia aseptado primero , ella se abia combertido en su madre, e Inuyasha le dijo, que tal vez no podria traerla de buelta, pero el se conbertiria en el padre que le fue arrebatado, por la ley de los demonios, lo cual significaba, que una ves echo este juramento, el pequeño seria suyo, asta que cumpliera cierta edad, o, se emparejara - y como te fue en tu entrnamiento? - antes de que Shippo pudiera responder, aparecieron otros bisitantes in-esperados

-Inuyasha-dijo una voz muy dulce, aciendo a inuyasha boltear y ver a su cuñada, caminando trankilamente asia el

Inuyasha: Rin - dijo con alegria al estar serca de ella y abrasarla, lo cual la chica correspondio, con una sonrrisa, ella ase 2 meses imedio abia estado apunto de perder la vida, y Sesshomaru, desidio transformarla en youkai para salvarla, sin embargo, al aserlo, ella dejo su cuerpo de niña transformandose en una mujer por completo, al poco tiempo, Sesshomaru le pidio ser su compañera, y ella asepto de inmediato.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha- dijo con aprecio el youkai, acia su medio-hermano menor

Inuyasha: Hermano- contesto con jubilo, antes de darle un abraso fraternal al susodicho, ya abian pasado2 años desde que ellos abian dejado su riña, grasias a las dos mujeres que biajavan con ellos quienes les enseñaron que pelear no los llebaria a ninguna lado, pues el "error" lo abia cometido su padre, y ninguno de los dos tenia la culpa de nada asik desidieron, dejar de pelear y empesar a tratarse como hermanos, Sesshomaru, ya no era aquel cubo de hielo, que solia ser, y todo era grasias a su amada, perra Rin, sin embargo seguia siendo el youkai mas poderoso de todo el Sengoku

antes de que cualquiera siguiera con lo que estaba asiendo la anciana Kaede salio de la cabaña, y carraspeo un poco llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

Kaede: Queridos aldeanos, se que muchos al igual que yo, extrañamos, a nuestra querida Kagome y que nadie jamas podra remplasarla-muchos aldeanos y la manada de inuyasha y fluffy bajaron la mirada con tristesa al recordar a la Miko, mas generosa y de buen corazon del Sengoku, y que lla no se encontraba con ellos- pero, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y es por ello que he pedido al templo Kohana una aprendis, para que dirija la aldea cuando mi momento de partir llegue, quiero presentarles...a Kaname Takashi-dijo la miko mayor mientras la ya mencionada salia de la aldea con las ropas de guerrera, dejando a todo impresionaos por su bellasa, y alto poder, ademas de que era una Oni-miko, algo no muy comun-ella sera la nueva Miko guardiana de la aldea-comento con gusto la anciana

Kokoro: Kaede-sama?-dijo una Neko-youkai de cabello rojiso y ojos caoba

Kaede: si Kokoro?- pregunto dulcemente a la youkai

Kokoro: Demo...cual es el don de esta Miko?-pregunto la chica asiendo que varios aldeanos se dieran cuenta de ello, pues la aldea nesesitaba a una Miko, que tubiera, minimo un don, pues Miko, posea un don que la asia especial o perteneciente a un circulo en espesifico, por ejemplo, Tsukiomi, abia sido una miko magica, por lo cual podia combocar echisos, usando el poder de la energia a su alrrededor meclada con cu poder propio de Miko, Midoriko, abia sido una miko guerrera, especialisada en defender a los humanos en batallas contra youkais, Kaede era una miko de las hierba, especialisada en el conocimiento de todo tipo de plantas medicinales, Kikyo y Kagome abian compartido el don de proteccion y purificacion pues ambar cuidaban y purifican la perla y seres malignos, mas sin embargo Kagome tambien era una miko guerrera y de resistencia, pues podia seguir peleando aun que estubiera desangrandose, exixtian muchos tipos de Mikos, sin embargo las mas comunes poseia d dones, pero exixtian alguinas que llegaban a poseer mas de 4 dones lo cual era como buscar una auja en un pajar, casi imposible.

Kaede: es cierto olvide preguintarte cual era el don que poseias- dijo la anciana jirandose a la hanyou

Kaname: pues...yo soy una de esas mpocas mikos que poseen mas de 3 dones-dijo para la sorpresa de todos los presente- yo soy una miko, que posee , la proteccion,sanacion,resistencia,purificacion,hierbas y tambien soy una miko guerrera y ...-todos se dieron cuenta de que abia dudao en desir algo-son todos-muchos no le creyeron pero desidieron no preguntar despues de todo si ella no lo desia sus rasones tendria.

Kaede: Es increible, seran una gran Sacerdotisa-comento la anciana con alegria.

Kaname:Gracias Kaede-sama, y sera un onor para mi, ser la miko de su aldea- aquello lo abia dicho con una inmensa felicidad asiendo una reverencia a los aldeanos, quienes estallaron en gritos de jubilo


	3. Chapter 3 Tenshin

**3: TENSHIN**

Ese mismo dia hubo una gran fiesta, por parte de los aldeanos, pues ahora tenían a una miko muy especial en su aldea como guardiana

Rin: me disculpan chicos debo albar con Kaname-sama – comento la mujer arrastrando (literalmente) a la miko a muchos metros de la aldea para que las sensibles orejas de su marido no las escuchara, finalmente llegaron a un claro y ay puso una cara muy seria para después preguntar

Rin: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kaname: de que me habla señorita? –pregunto un tanto confundida la miko, y algo nerviosa por su mirada

Rin: A mí no me haces pendeja y lo sabes, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad ka… - su discurso no pudo acabar pues una mano con garras le tapaba la boca

Kaname: Shhhhhhhhh, cierra la boca, ¿no entiendes que ellos no pueden saber nada, al menos no aun?

Rin: ¿es que no confías en nosotros? , entiéndelo, no puedes librar esta batalla tu sola

Kaname: ¡No! … debo aserlo sola… Rin tu sabes que ella intentara llebarselos, no puedo permitirlo… tu sabes cuanto amo a mi pequeño Tenshin y no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle, me odiaría el resto de mi vida

Rin: esta bien…no dire nada

Kaname: grasias

Rin: por sierto, cuando lo traeras tengo ganas de verlo, me muero de la emoción

Kaname: lo se, de echo hoy mismo le dire a Kaede–sama, que debo salir de la aldea, y que abra alguien mas en ella

Rin: genial, pero…no se darán cuenta, por su apariencia?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la youkai

Kaname: no te preocupes, es idéntico a mi, a excepción de sus ojos y su carácter, pues eso lo heredo de _EL_ – al terminar de decir aquello ultimo podia notarse una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Rin: enserio?, genial, creo k sera mejor ir ya a la aldea o se preguntaran donde estamos y bendran a por nosotras

Kaname: tienes rason- contesto emprendiendo la caminata a la aldea

Rin: de todos modos, ¿crees que no note el paresido?

Kaname: no te angusties, no lo notaria ni aunk fuera una serpiente y le mordiera el trasero- ante tal comentario ambas se rieron con ganas de camino a la aldea

Cuando llegaron Kaname pidió hablar con las tres manadas, pues Kouga y su esposa Ayame, junto con Guinta y Hakaku estaban hay, y ya sabian de la existencia de la nueva miko de la aldea

Kaname: ammmm….debo decirle algo

Kaede: que ocurre Kaname-san?

Kaname: yo emm…debo salir de la aldea, necesito ir por algo _- o alguien –_ concluyo en su mente

Kaede: no te preocupes niña ve sin cuidado, que aquí te esperaremos- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kaname: gracias Kaede-sama, no tardare, mata nne – se despidio la chica antes de salir como bala rumbo a algún lugar del bosque

Inuyasha: ¿_por que la prisa? - _se pregunto el joven, para al final solo alsar los hombros y seguir a los demás a la aldea

/

En una cueva muchos kilómetros alejada de la aldea de Kaede, seca del templo Kohana y cubierto por un escudo, se adentraba la miko, quien pudo atravesar la barrera con gran facilidad, poco a poco fue caminando asta llegar al final de la cueva, la cual era iluminada por varias antorchas, y en medio de el circulo formado por estas, se encontraba durmiendo entre cobijas echas de piel de osos, panteras y tigres un pequeño niño de cabellera larga y azabache, con destellos plateados, garras en sus pequeñas manitas, y un traje parecido al de rata de fuego, ciendo este de color blanco, pero echo con plumas de fenix, unas tiernas orejitas caninas negras con las puntas plateadas y una carita de angel, que enamoraba

Kaname: Despierta cariño, despierta mi pequeño Tenshin – desia con una voz angelical la miko tratando de despertar a aquel cachorrito inu-hanyou, recostándose un poco en la cama a su lado, haciendo a este revolverse y mover sus orejitas volteando hacia ella levantandose un poco.

Tenshin: Ma-mami?- pregunto el pequeño despertando y abriendo los ojos, mostrando unos orbes de color dorado intenso, y bastante curiosos, antes de usar sus manitas para tallarlos y poder enfocar mejor a la mujer junto a el, entonces sintio, unos brazos abrasarlo y acunarlo junto a un pecho calido en el cual se acurruco, viendo a la mujer que lo cargaba con tanta delicadeza y cariño

Kaname: si cariño, soy yo, como estas, dormiste bien? – pregunto la chica mientras salia con el cachorro en brazos de la cueva y el campo desaparesia

Tenshin: si mami pero …haaaaa (bosteso)…. Aun tengo sueño- contesto el pequeño queriendo volver a dormir

Kaname: esta bien pequeño – contesto bajándolo y poniedos incada de espaldas a el – ven sube, es hora de ir a casa - el pequeño obedeció y subió a la espalda de la chica acomodandoce bien para volver a dormir, esta vez en los comodos y protectores brasos de la mujer que lo cargaba

Tenshin: casa? – pregunto soñoliento, pero atento a la respuesta

Kaname: si cariño, ahora soy la miko de una aldea y es mi deber protejerla, y a ti, no te puedo dejar aquí, tu te bendras conmigo, Hinata-sama a sido muy amable al cuidarte durante mi ausencia pero no podemos dejarle seguir aciendo eso, ya que ella tiene a sus propios cachorros, a quienes debe cuidar al igual que a su compañero- contesto empesando a correr de regreso a la aldea

Tenshin: es cierto, esta bien, mami, boy a dormir otro rato, aun tengo sueño – dijo el pequeño volviéndose a acomodar, siendo tapado por el cabello de la chica a excepción de sus manitas, que se encontraban en los hombros de la joven

Kaname: duerme mi pequeño, descansa-dijo con dulsura para volver a concentrarse en su carrera – _me pregunto…como tomaran el echo de que tenga un cachorro…sin tener un compañero…o…al menos…que el no este conmigo, ni sepa que es su hijo…-_se preguntaba con angustia la joven viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño de tres años de edad, en años demoniacos.

Finalmente al cabo de 2 horas pudieron divisar el campo que protegia la aldea, el pequeño abia depertado no ase mucho, y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mostrando su curiosidad e hiperactividad , ademas de la alegria que se reflejaba en ellos

Tenshin: es aquí mami?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad viendo el gran campo de energía que cubria la aldea y ver sorprendido como dentro de ella abitaban humanos, youkais, y sobre todo…hanyous, como el, aunque no de su misma especie

Kaname: si cariño es aquí- contesto entrando en el campo y dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella le abia ofrecido vivir con ella, pero ella prefirió hacer su propia cabaña, para no molestar, y la anciana axedio, con la condición de que el testarudo de Inuyasha, viviera co ella, lo cual ella asepto aunque bastante ruborisada, al llegar vio a las tres manadas conversando amenamente, y preparando la merienda, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de su llegada no tardaron en ir con ella quien benia caminando con las manos en la espalda tranquilamente asia ellos

Inuyasha: baya tardaste mucha, ya iva a ….- el chico se corto al ver las pequeñas manos con garras en los hombros de la joven y una pequeña orejita con la punta plateada asomarse por uno de ellos- q-que traes hai?- pregunto el chico, asiendo a los demás presentes voltear y ver como una pequeña cabeza se asomaba por su hombro derecho

Kaname: anda, salúdalo, no te aran daño- dijo la chica poniéndose de rodillas y dejando que el niño bajara de su espalda, sin embargo el no se separo mucho de ella y asi los saludo

Tenshin: ho-ohayo, mi…mi nombre es…tenshin- dijo el pequeño con verguensa, aciendo a las chicas chiyar, y a los hombres reir un poco por la inocencia del pequeño

Sango: Kawaaaaaaaaiii, es tan mono-dijo la exterminadora acercando una mano al pequeño incitándolo a tomarla, el soo miro la mano de la mujer y luego levanto la vista a la miko , quien le dirijio una hermosa sonrisa, dandole la confianza para tomar la mano que le ofrecían, viéndose de repente en los brasos de esa mujer que le daba vueltas en el aire aciendolo reir con alegria

Inuyasha en cambio aun seguía en Shock, por el echo de aber visto a un pequeño hanyou de su misma especie salir de detrás de la nueva miko, cuando se recupero de el, no pudo evitar mirar a la miko que miraba con ternura al niño, y preguntar

Inuyasha: de qui-quien es…el cachorro?- la pregunta hiso que todos reaccionaran y dirigieran la mirada a la miko, quien no se la esperaba tan pronto y se poso nerviosa, antes de aser un ademan con la mano aciendo que el pequeño se acercara a ella, quien se inclino y lo abraso antes de responde

Kaname: es…mio…es mi cachorro- dijo la chica dejando a todos los presentes en Shock, incluyendo a Rin quien no esperaba esa respuesta

Inuyasha: tu-tu cachorro? – pregunto el chico aun sorprendido

Kaname: si…es mi pequeño-contesto con una sonrisa viendo al niño que la abraso por el cuello dandole un sonoro beso en la mejiya.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: SECUESTRO**

Aquella respuesta abia dejado en shock a todos los presentes, y eso incluyo a Rin que, aunque ya lo sabia, no se esperaba que lo dijera de esa forma

Kaede: como, que…-la anciana no podia creer eso

Kaname: si…es mi hijo, el y yo, hemos estado viviendo en el templo Kohana, Hinata-sama, me asía el favor de cuidarlo, mientras yo recibía mi entrenamiento-contesto la chica un poco avergonzada, por las miradas sobre ella y su cachorro, sin embargo nadie noto la presencia de un par de ojos color negro y fríos ocultos en la espesura del bosque, viendo con malicia e interés al pequeño hanyou

?: Con que…su cachorro?-dijo con diversión la voz de una mujer-esto se está poniendo cada vez más divertido jajaja-rio con frialdad y malicia mientras era envuelta en una nube de miasma y desaparecía en el cielo, sin percatarse de que, de todos los presentes, solo uno avía notado su presencia, pues la tenia bien grabada en la memoria, y buscaba venganza contra aquella persona que le destrozo la vida.

Kaname: porque no se presenta, para que él los conozca?-pregunto con tranquilidad la miko a los demás quienes salieron del shock y asintieron, para empezar a presentarse

Sango: hola mi nombre es Sango, un placer Tenshin-chan – dijo la taijija con una sonrisa

Miroku: yo soy Miroku, a sus órdenes, Tenshin-sama – dijo el houshi asiendo una reverencia ante el pequeño, quien no pudo evitar reír divertido

Shippo: Yo soy Shippo, y ella kirara un gusto-dijo con alegria el kitsune, abrasando a una gatita que maulló con alegria al ser presentada

Kouga: Soy Kouga, ella mi compañera Ayame y ellos mi acompañantes, Guinta y Hakaku, mis manos derecha e izquierda -comento presentándose a el, a su mujer y a su manada

Áyame: un placer pequeño

Guinta/Hakaku: Hola –dijeron efusivos al unisonó

Kaede: Yo soy Kaede, y soy la antigua miko de esta aldea, bienvenido niño-dijo con alegria la miko, ya despues hablaría con Kaname, para k le explicara todo aquello.

Sesshomaru: mi nombre es Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste, un gusto- comento un no tan frio Youkai, pero manteniendo su rostro in mutable.

Rin: un placer, yo me llamo Rin, pequeño, y este señor tan serio a mi lado, es mi compañero-comento con una sonrisa la chica

Yaken: yo soy Yaken, soy el sirviente, del amo Sesshomaru, y la señora Rin-dijo el pequeño youkai

Kaname: nada más faltas tú-dijo hacia el inu-hanyou, quien reacciono ante su voz, pues abia estado viendo asía el boque por una presencia que le desagradaba, que volteo a ver a la miko y asintio, arrodillándose ante el pequeño, que se hiso un poco para atrás escondiéndose, detrás de su madre

Inuyasha: tranquilo pequeño, no te are daño, mi nombre es inuyasha, espero nos llevemos bien-comento el chico, extendiendo una mano al pequeño, que sintio algo raro, dentro del que lo impulso a salir de detrás de su madre y abras a inuyasha, quien quedo sorprendido por la acción de niño, pero se levanto y lo abraso, fuertemente, como si ya lo conociera, y entonces recordó, la mirada de miedo, en el niño cuando el se inclino hacia el, reconociéndola como propia cuando era pequeño, y el mundo lo odiaba, por ser un hanyou

Tenshin: Outo-san - susurro el pequeño, asiendo a la miko y al joven que lo cargaba, entrar en shock, al igual que a los youkais que habian escuchado aquel susurro, la miko, quedo petrificada, por lo que abia dicho su hijo

Kaname: _¡No! -_grito en su mente la mujer antes de reaccionar y acercarse calmadamente al chico que tenia en sus brazos a su hijo que seguía en Shock por lo que abia escuchado - cariño, por que no vas a jugar al bosque un rato, sirve que empiezas a conocer los alrededores, mientras preparo el lugar en el que nos vamos a quedar-dijo con un poco de incomodidad y nerviosismo la joven, asiendo que el pequeño asintiera, y bajara de los brazos del chico, y corriera hacia el bosque, traspasando la barrera

?: _Grave error _-penso la sombra oculta en el bosque, sonriendo desdeñosamente

Mientras los chicos y la miko intentaban hacer que inuyasha reaccionara escucharon un grito en el bosque, haciendo a inuyasha despertar de Shock inicial y a Kaname, poner una mirada de pánico dirigida hacia el bosque, antes de salir ambos, disparados hacia el lugar de donde abia provenido aquel sonido, para encontrar al pequeño, con lagrimas en los ojos, en los brazos de una mujer con ropas de miko, una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, dentro de un campo de energía

Kaname:¡TENSHIN!-grito con desesperacion, posando su mano izquierda en su pecho de lado derecho justo en el corazon donde por alguna razon, comenzó a salir sangre que no fue percibida por ninguno de los presentes a acepción de ella, al ver a su pequeño, en los brazos de esa mujer, envuelto en pánico y llorando silenciosamente, quien al oir su nombre, gritado por aquella voz que amaba tanto bajo su mirada, viendo la mirada de pánico de su progenitora

Tenshin:¡MAMIII!-grito el pequeño, queriendo salir de los brazos de esa maligna mujer, e ir a los protectores de su madre

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!, ¡maldita, suelta al pequeño, el no te a echo nada!-dijo con furia al ver como la mujer tenia a aquel niño entre sus brazos, presa del pánico, y sus ojos nadaban en lagrimas, eso lo hiso arder en furia

Kikyo: Ha, inuyasha, cuanto tiempo, sin vernos-dijo la miko sin soltar al pequeño o prestar atencion a las palabras antes dichas

Inuyasha: ¡MALDICION, SUELTA AL NIÑO!-grito desesperado, sintiendo, el miedo creciendo en su interior de que algo pudiera pasarle

Kikyo: no lo hare, su madre debe pagar por lo que me hiso, y que mejor manera, que cobrarme con su hijo, jajajaja- rio maniacamente la mujer, asiendo a los tres hanyous sentir un pánico horrible correr por todo su cuerpo

Kaname: ¡Kikyo, deja a mi hijo esto es entre tu y yo, deja lo en paz, as lo que quieras con migo pero deja a mi hijo fuera de esto!-grito con desesperacion la mujer y con lagrimas en lo ojos, apretando mas su mano en su pecho, por ver a su hijo involucrado en algo, que jamas debió dejar que pasara-_si tan solo ubiera terminado con esto en ese momento, nada de esto estaría pasando-_ penso con desesperacion la mujer

Inuyasha : Kaname -dijo sorprendido el hanyou, viendo como la miko, se derrumbaba por ver a su hijo en esa situacion, aun sin notar la herida en el pecho de la mujer

Kikyo: Kaname?, jajajajajaja creo que te han mentido inuyasha, esa mujer no se llama Kaname, la miko Kaname murio ase 200 años, ademas…que ella era HU-MA-NA -dijo la mujer con malicia-bueno los dejare para que arreglen sus cosas, y si quieren volver a ver a su hijo, vengan al monte Kakusu, a lado del templo Kohana tienen 5 dias-desia mientras desaparecía en una nube de miasma, con un niño gritándole desesperadamente a su madre

Kaname:…Tenshin…-susurro la chica dejando salir sus lagrimas antes de gritar a todo pulmon-¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!-cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando a lagrima viva, su peor temor, se abia cumplido, se avían llevado a su pequeño, a su adoración, a la luz de sus ojos, y su motor de vida-¡No, no, no, no, no puede estar pasando esto! ¡NO!-gritaba con desesperacion la mujer, sintiendo de repente unos brazos en volverla, asiendo a esta recargarse en ese pecho musculoso y desahogarse, sintiéndose morir, al igual que el joven, que la abrazaba quien, tambien comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sintiéndose culpable, por no aber podido salvar al niño, … tal como no abia podido salvar a Kagome – _no, esta ves lo are, salvare al pequeño y are que Kikyo pague por todo lo que ha hecho-_penso con furia y decisión, sin embargo abia algo que lo tenia intrigado

Flash back

_Kikyo: Kaname?, jajajajajaja creo que te han mentido inuyasha, esa mujer no se llama Kaname, la miko Kaname murio ase 200 años_, _ademas…que ella era HU-MA-NA_ _-dijo la mujer con malicia-bueno los dejare para que arreglen sus cosas, y si quieren volver a ver a su hijo, vengan al monte Kakusu, a lado del templo Kohana tienen 5 dias-desia mientras desaparecía en una nube de miasma, con un niño gritándole desesperadamente a su madre_

Fin Flash back

Inuyasha : ¿_por que dijo, que no se llamaba Kaname, y nombro al niño como nuestro? – _se preguntaba el hanyou, ya despues le preguntaría a la mujer ente sus brazos, por ahora, solo queria que ella se tranquilizara, en ese momento, percibió un olor dulce, que, por alguna razón, se le hacía muy conocido, y esperando que no fuera lo que temía, separo un poco a la mujer de su pecho y vio como su ropas estaban manchadas con sangre.


End file.
